


Kinktober 2020 - Day 26: Stripping (Cross/Error, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Haphephobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Punishment, Soulmates, Sub Errortale Sans (Undertale), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Error wants Cross to punish him for stealing his soul. Cross is hoping for something more.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 26: Stripping (Cross/Error, NSFW)

Cross soaked in every detail of the shivering Destroyer before him. Error was fully clothed in the new outfit he had designed himself. He looked… hot, to be honest. Cross wanted to rip his pants off and eat him out until he couldn’t cum anymore. But that wasn’t what today was about. 

Today was about easing Error’s internal sense of justice. Error was losing what little sleep he was able to scratch from Fate and the Anti-Void because of something, everyone knew. He’d approached Cross a few minutes ago, here in Nightmare’s castle, and confessed his guilt. “i wAs aN IdIoT FoR StEaLiNg yOuR SoUl,” He blurted out as he trapped Cross in his room’s doorway, “iT'S BeEn eAtInG At mE AnD I NeEd yOu tO Do sOmEtHiNg tO PuNiSh mE FoR It! NiGhTmArE'S TrIeD, bUt hE CaN'T MaKe iT Go aWaY - It hAs tO Be yOu. PlEaSe, YoU CaN T-T-ToUcH Me aS MuCh aS YoU WaNt. JuSt mAkE It gO AwAy!”

Cross had frozen up at the shock, to be honest. He’d had a crush on Error for a while now, and that offer… on the one hand, he shouldn’t take advantage of it. On the other… well, he’d given in to that other voice.

That left them here. Error was hunched up on Cross’ bed, waiting for the first painful touch. Cross couldn’t help but hold out a hope. It was a stupid hope, he knew, but… rumor had it that Error’s soulmate could touch him without it hurting, and Cross wished that could be him. The Destroyer and he had so much in common. They’d been forced into a role by something more powerful than them, and when they tried to take back a little bit of control they’d been hurt, mentally and physically. He longed to comfort the other, but right now that wasn’t what Error needed. He needed to be punished.

“close your eyes, error,” Cross ordered. The destroyer, still shaking, did so. “okay. i’m going to take off your scarf first, okay?”

“wHy aRe yOu wArNiNg mE? tHiS IsN'T PuNiShMeNt,” Error protested.

“hmm… you’ve got a point,” Cross admitted. He didn’t like it, but, “how about if i do it without warning you? will that be enough punishment?”

Error hesitated, then shrugged. “hElL If i kNoW. cAn yOu tRy?”

Cross nodded, remembered Error had his eye sockets closed, and said, “yeah, i can try. you just keep those eyes closed, okay?”

The destroyer nodded. Cross, carefully and silently, removed his scarf. He was careful not to brush Error’s bones. It revealed the vertebrae of his neck, which were missing most of their spinous processes. They also had cuts and cracks that Cross admired. Error was so strong. Most monsters wouldn’t be able to function with a wound like that. It was amazing.

Next, Cross slid off Error’s jacket, still not touching him. His arms were revealed, and, boy, did they make Cross blush. They were so pretty with all their colors. He wanted to know if the red felt different than the yellow and the black, and what the glitches did to all three. Later.

Cross was shaking just as much as Error was when he removed the other’s shirt. His ribs were a mess of bruises and breaks, but they were also surprisingly delicate. Cross’ ribs were sturdy with the bulk of “muscle”, but Error barely ate. He wanted to fondle those ribs and see if his fingers were bigger around than them. And his spine… 

The guard couldn’t help himself when he saw how that spine ended. Hidden under the layers he wore was a short, cute tail! It poked out of Error’s pants and Cross reached out and caressed it.

“aAh! C-c-CrOsS?” Error said, his voice sounding… weird.

“yes, error?” Cross answered.

“tHaT FeLt wEiRd cRoSs. It... It dIdN'T HuRt, CrOsS, aNd i fEeL AlL HoT AnD BoThErEd. CaN YoU... cAn yOu tOuCh iT AgAiN?” Error pleaded. Cross gasped. It… didn’t hurt? He touched it again, and this time Cross recognized the expression on his  _ soulmate’s _ face as arousal. He grinned and pinched it. Error squeaked, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he leaned into it. “oH, cRoSs~”

“i’ll punish you next time, error. right now i’m going to make you feel good~” Cross promised. Then he yanked down Error’s shorts and got to work.

=====

Outside the door to Cross’s room, Nightmare grinned as the sounds of his two loneliest minions turned to pleasure. Finally! He’d only been forced to watch both of their fantasies about the other for weeks now. At least his little “punishment” idea had finally gotten them to act. Now, on to Horror and Dust.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
